


Aunt Mikoto

by mamakostan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) Mikoto takes care of Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Aunt Mikoto

**Author's Note:**

> so, I've never read or watched Naruto, but this request was interesting so i did it anyway =3= sorry if theres any lore inconstancies, but its just smut so-  
> anyway! follow me on twitter for updates on requests ^^ I've got two more to do then I might start focusing more on original work: https://twitter.com/mamakostan

Mikoto ran her slender fingers through Naruto’s hair as the young boy sat in her lap, head planted against her shirt happily. Like a cat being doted on by its master, Naruto nuzzled his cheek against Mikoto, relishing the attention he was receiving. Mikoto mindlessly twirled a blond strand in her fingers delicately as she observed Naruto in his dazed state. She admired how small he is, still so short he could fit snug into her lap. Mikoto’s hands dug into the floral futon the two sat upon, letting out a pleasant sigh that echoed in the room.

“Auntie?” Naruto looked up at Mikoto in response to her sudden exhale.

“Does being like this make you happy?” Mikoto asked.

“Yeah! It makes me feel kinda funny!” Naruto innocently responded.

Mikoto smiled. Being an orphan, Naruto must be needy for some motherly affection. Perhaps she could provide? 

Lifting up her shirt, Mikito willingly exposed her chest to the young boy, her breasts cupped in a black bra.

“Do you know what these are?” Mikoto pressed Naruto’s head against her body gently.

“Boobs!” Naruto smirked.

“Good boy.” Mikoto praised. “Would you like to play with them?”

Naurto didn’t need to be told twice. His greedy hands reached out and began groping Mikoto’s breasts through the fabric of her bra. The flesh of the young woman's chest began to squish and mold to Nartuto’s whims, his fingers squeezing and pulling roughly.

“Gently, now.” Mikoto said firmly.

“Sorry, Auntie.” Naruto began to slow his pace, but soon began to quicken again. His young mind was too overwhelmed, even the possibility of Mikoto scolding him couldn’t hold him back.

“There, there.” Mikoto placed her hands on Naruto’s, stopping him suddenly. “You need to calm down.”

“I can’t!” Naruto pouted.

Mikoto couldn’t be angry. It was hard when her sympathy for Naruto ran so deep, orphaned, never even getting to meet his mother before her life was so cruelly ended. Without thinking, Mikoto reached behind and unhooked her bra, the garment falling onto Naruto's face unintentionally. The young boy scurried to remove the blindfold from his face, and grinned at the image in front of him. Mikoto’s bare chest was exposed, her shirt lifted up to showcase a set of perfect, round breasts.

“Here.” Mikoto guided Naruto’s face forward, encouraging him to suck on her nipple. “You never did get to breastfeed did you?”

“What’s breastfeeding-?” Naruto mumbled, his lips instinctively moving toward the nub in front of him.

“It’s something babies do.” Mikoto explained. “They suck their mothers nipples to get milk.”

Naruto’s eyes lit up. He pursed his lips and began sucking viciously. Mikoto began to wriggle on the sheets below her, gentle moans escaping her lips as a heat began to build up inside her. Naruto looked adorable, so cute Mikoto was finding it hard to resist. She placed a hand on the boys head and stroked it tenderly. Exaggerated noises of Naruto’s ferocious sucking mingled with the sounds of Mikoto’s pleasure, filling the room. 

“Auntie-!” Naruto said as he removed his mouth from one teet, swiftly moving onto the next as he groped the previous one with his spare hand. 

“Yes?” Mikoto breathed.

“I feel funny! Down here!” Naruto inched backwards a little, releasing his grip on Mikoto’s chest. Pressed against her tummy was a small bulge emanating from Naruto’s shorts.

“Oh, my.” Mikoto cupped the boy's bulge and rubbed it gently. 

“That feels good, Auntie!” Naruto leaned into Mikoto’s hand, revelling the new sensation of having his privates touched.

“Do you want it to feel even better?” Mikoto asked.

“Yeah!” Naruto said excitedly. 

Mikoto knew exactly how to satisfy the two of them. She gently placed Naruto on the futon, shimmying back and removing her pants until she was only in her panties. Naruto’s eyes explored her body, watching in awe as Mikoto continued her undressing and slid off her underwear. Mikoto’s shivered as her naked body was exposed to the cold of the room, her clitoris throbbing in anticipation for what was to come.

“Auntie! What is this?” Naruto leaned forward and ran a curious finger across Mikoto’s crotch, collecting her wetness as he did.

“This is where a man puts his penis.” Mikoto explained.

“What’s a-?” Naruto was so entranced he didn’t quite catch what Mikoto had said.

Mikoto giggled. “This is where a man puts his  _ peepee _ .”

“Why would a guy do that?” Naruto tilted his head.

“It feels really good when you do.” Mikoto elegenaty laid back onto the futon, her legs spread to give Naruto a perfect view.

Naruto placed his hand on his crotch. He could feel it throbbing through the fabric, the growing boy ached for relief. His mind blank, Naruto stood up and pulled down his pants and underwear. His prick was almost pressed against his stomach, the tip oozing a small stream of precum. He got on his knees, eyes focused on Mikoto’s sex. With his cock in his hand, he pressed it against the wet hole in front of him cautiously.

“Just like that-” Mikoto’s breath hitched. 

Naruto was encouraged by Mikoto’s words. He pushed his hips forward and slid all four inches of himself into Mikoto. 

“It feels really warm!” Naruto commented. 

“Why don’t you start moving your hips, sweetie?” Mikoto suggested. 

Naruto did as he was instructed, thrusting his hips against Mikoto, a sloppy squelching noise following in time with his inexperienced pumps. He was clumsy, creating an awkward rhythm and occasionally stopping all together to catch his breath, but Mikoto thought it was adorable. 

“Does it feel good?” Mikoto asked.

“Yes…” Naruto huffed, his face red as a tomato. 

The young boy soon found a pace that suited him, allowing Mikoto to also enjoy herself. His cock was far too small for it to really pleasure her, but just seeing him making his first steps into adulthood was enough to bring Mikoto gratification. She admired his flushed face, his gentle panting, the way his stomach brushed against her clit as he pushed into her. Mikoto couldn’t hold back her perverted moans, her tongue hanging out of her mouth lewdly.

Naruto began to go harder and deeper, his tempo increasing causing Mikoto’s breasts to start bouncing wildly. 

“It feels like I’m gonna pee!” He whined, unstoppable in his movements.

“It’s okay, just let it out.” Mikoto purred.

Naruto leaned his head forward. He placed his hands on Mikoto’s hips, gripping them intently. He gave a few last, hard, rough pushes before stopping. He groaned, his eyes clenched shut as he emptied his seed into Mikoto. Mikoto felt it all leak into her, a barrage of youthful sperm entering her womb. 

Overcome by the new sensation, Naruto pulled out of Mikoto and collapsed onto the futon. 

“Shh, shh.” Mikoto crawled over and held the young boy in her arms. She gently swayed her body, allowing Naruto to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

“A new sibling?” Sasuke scrunched his face up. He wasn’t ready to be an older brother!

“Yes!” Mikoto giggled happily. She placed her hand on her stomach, stroking it lovingly, a hint of perversion flashing in her eyes. She currently wasn’t pregnant enough for it to be obvious, a small bump protruding out, covered by her baggy clothes. Mikoto couldn’t wait to tell her husband and, more importantly, Naruto, of the wonderful news!


End file.
